Fantastic Four Vol 1 381
** ** }} ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * The Fantastic Four are in Latveria because Doctor Doom mutated their colleague Sharon Ventura in . When the Thing thought Sharon was killed in the he went to Latveria to get revenge against Doctor Doom . * Sue has had strain on her force field powers since she was injured battling Doctor Doom in . * Sue doesn't trust the teen Franklin because he replaced Sue's Franklin after he was abducted by Nathaniel Richards in . The future Franklin remains until he is swapped back with his Earth-616 counterpart in . As clarifies, this is not an older version of Earth-616 Franklin, but an alternate reality counterpart. * Lyja's tenuous ties with the Human Torch are as follows: ** As revealed in , Lyja took the place of Alicia Masters in order to spy on the Fantastic Four circa . Due to the fact that the Thing was no longer part of the group, Lyja pursued a relationship with Johnny in order to maintain ties to the group. ** Johnny eventually married "Alicia" in . ** Lyja was eventually exposed in and was seemingly slain the during a mission to rescue the real Alicia Masters from the Skrulls. ** Lyja and her commander Paibok survived and have been trying to ruin Johnny from - . ** As revealed in and , Lyja and Johnny's "child" is not their offspring but a Gha'Barri implanted in her by Paibok. ** Eventually, Lyja betrayed Paibok when she realized she still cared for Johnny, and came to her ex-husband's side in his battle against the Secret Defenders in . She has remained by his side ever since. * The Thing is wearing a helmet here because his face was scarred battling Wolverine in , he started wearing the helmet in the . Ben continues to wear the helmet until and his face is ultimately healed in . * Ben mentions that he might miss the 1994 Super Bowl and his references to Bill Clinton being President of the United States should be considered topical references per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. * The woman reflecting back at Sue in the mirror is Malice, the evil half of her personality. Sue merged with her Malice persona in . Making her more moody at times and compelling her to design the revealing costume she is wearing in this story. * The battery pack in this story is what Doom used to store the Power Cosmic stolen from Aron. Doom last wore it in . * Although Mister Fantastic and Doctor Doom are seemingly killed in this story - reveal that they were actually taken away and made prisoners of Hyperstorm. What happened to Reed and Doom is explained in greater detail in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}